


It's Raining Men

by lowercasemad



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercasemad/pseuds/lowercasemad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Mischief is back. This time he is not after subjugation, but for chaos. Darcy gets mixed up in his schemes, and what's this about her biological dad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. We do not own these characters. They belong to their creators. This written by lowercasemad and rubywhiterabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is a work of fiction. We do not own these characters for they belong to their creators. This story is co-authored by lowercasemad and rubywhiterabbit. Please review so we know how we are doing.

Fury walked down the hall into one of the conference rooms. He burst through the doors and Agent Coulson shut them as he went to the head of the table. The people in attendance were all in different states of emotion. One was confused, one apathetic, one annoyed, one worried and another bored. The other person didn’t even acknowledge Fury’s entrance. He was staring out the window at a bird flying outside while muttering, “Caw, caw, motherfucker.”

“Loki has returned to Earth," Fury said. “It is pertinent that we find him for he has taken one of our people.”

“Who?” asked the confused one.

“Darcy,” replied the worried.


	2. Infinities and Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is a work of fiction. We do not own these characters for they belong to their creators. This story is co-authored by lowercasemad and rubywhiterabbit. Please review so we know how we are doing.

Darcy sat on the roof of an old building where she and Jane did their research. It hadn't been the same since the whole SNAFU with Thor and SHIELD. Things were boring now they were back to their previous work.

She loves to star gaze, but her passion is limited to just looking. It is after all Jane’s job to know all the specifics, but there is something amazing about looking up at the dark sky and to see infinity. Some infinities are larger than other infinities, and to describe the vastness of space was ineffable. She feels sorry for Jane because it must be so frustrating trying to explain something so complex. 

Jane was in her office finishing her work for the day, and soon would be up on the roof to watch the sky with Darcy. Ever since Thor had gone back to Asgard, Jane had been even more obsessed, if that was even possible, with the gateways to other realms. She and Darcy would spend hours and hours on the roof watching the nighttime sky.

After an hour, Darcy persuaded Jane to go to bed with promises that she would wake her up if there was the slightest little change to the sky. Darcy looked up and sighed when Jane finally went inside.

“I hope Thor comes back soon. Jane's no fun again, she's back to being boring," she huffed to herself watching for any sky changes like last time.

All she wants is for Jane to be happy again. She has been so depressed lately, and with understandable reasons. If Darcy was in Jane’s shoes, she would be depressed as well. Hell! She would probably be hospitalized because she most likely would never sleep like ever, so she would do something crazy like dress up like Batman and run around the town pulling pranks because she was so depressed. 

Pranks were the only way to fully make her feel better. She had pulled this great prank with Thor where they bought liquid exlax, crushed chips into the mixture, fed it to some pigeons, and watched chaos ensue. There was so much poop! Hahaha, silly peasants! 

Her musings were interrupted by a flash and a loud clap of thunder.


	3. Introduction of Wendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is a work of fiction. We do not own these characters. Please review so we know how we are doing.

The sky began to warp and darken. Green light was illuminating the clouds and lightening flashed in quick succession.

Darcy ran into the building, down the stairs and over to Jane’s room. She pounded on the door and yelled, “Jane! Get up now! We need to go! It’s happening!” She heard what sounded like a chair being tipped over and drawers being pulled open.

“Jane, I’ll meet you at the van!”

A muffled okay was heard from behind the door. She ran to the kitchen where she had last remembered leaving the keys.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." she muttered as she grabbed her keys, bag, and Wendy. Wendy is Darcy's pride and joy, a taser she never ventured into the world without. She met Jane at the van, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Think Thor's back?" she asked as she took off driving, taking Jane's sudden directions to turn. 

"I hope so, Darce. I miss him so much!" Jane said while leaning on the dashboard trying to get a better view of the turbulent sky.

Darcy drove into the desert where the Bifrost portal was located. When they arrived, they skidded to a halt as the familiar tunnel appeared. Jumping out, she said, “What if it's not him?" She looked over to Jane, "What if it's someone else?"

"You think I don’t know that?! We can only hope it's Thor," Jane yelled.

“Geez! It was a simple question. No need for sass,” muttered Darcy.

"Come on. Let's get back into the van and wait until whatever/whoever arrives."

The girls climbed back into the van watching as the sky grew more and more vicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will eventually grow in length. I promise!


	4. No Offense to Rappers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own these characters, nor G-Unit.

Darcy watched the sky as it continued to morph and glow.

“Note to self: don’t run him over again.” she whispered to herself.

Something then appeared in the funnel and crashed into the ground below. The girls got out of the van and ran towards the being on the ground. The funnel receded and the sky turned to its previous state.

Darcy looked down at the dazed man, whom was most definitely not Thor, and blinked, “HOLY CRAP, Jane! It’s raining men!”

“Darcy.”

“DIBS! I call dibs. Suck on that, G-Unit!”

“DARCY!” 

The man on the ground was gorgeous. He had medium length black hair, and a long, lean body. His clothing was odd, but if he came from the same place as Thor, it would make sense. Darcy put one hand in her pocket grabbing Wendy as she reached out with her other hand poking his cheek.

“Is he alive?” she questioned Jane.

His eyes gained clarity. Darcy jumped back and let out a little scream in doing so. She held out Wendy towards the man and Jane grabbed Darcy’s other arm,

“Who are you?” Jane asked while Darcy kept a close eye on the unknown man. She was slightly disappointed she wouldn’t have to perform CPR on him. 

The man sat up questioning, “Why should I answer you, Mortal?”

“Because I’ll tase your ass if you so much as move in a threatening way,” Darcy said waving Wendy to draw the man’s attention to it. Jane was fumbling with her phone with her free hand, hoping she could call SHIELD if the storm hadn’t messed with the reception. 

“You dare think to harm me with such a puny weapon?” he scoffed as he stood up.

“I will tase you!” Darcy repeated, this time more calmly.

“Darcy...” Jane whispered cautiously.

He took a step forward with a smirk on his face, challenging Darcy to go through with her threat. Darcy fired Wendy and the man fell to the ground, jerked for a couple seconds, and fell unconscious.

“Darcy!”

“What?! I warned him!”

After Jane made a call to SHIELD, both her and Darcy carried the man to the back of the van and duct taped his limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	5. Sleeping Beauty Awakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own these characters.

"The first guy we tase and hit with the van twice, this time we've tased and kidnapped a man. What shall we do next time, eh?" Darcy mused while climbing into the driver's seat.

"Think of it as detainment rather than kidnapping," Jane stated from the passenger seat.

"They're on top of things it seems." Helicopters were coming towards them. While they were watching the approach of the helicopters, the man started to stir.

Darcy turned around and looked at the man. "Well, well, well! Look at that. Sleeping Beauty is awake!"

The man noticed he was bound and magicked them away. "Silly, Mortals. You seriously thought that would hold me?"

Darcy screamed and grabbed her taser. "I swear to god-"

The taser was suddenly not in her grasp.

"I will not allow you to shock me again." the man said glaringly.

She made a move to grab it, but the man yanked away. Jane looked out the windshield watching the helicopters approach and wishing they would fly faster.

"Give her back, jerk!" yelled Darcy, interrupting Jane's thinking.

"Darcy..." said Jane.

"Eheheheh! Foolish mortal." laughed the man.

Darcy reached further for her weapon as lights shone on the van.

"Give her back!"

"DARCY!"

"Jane, he has WENDY! She's my pride and joy! I can't let him take her!"

Darcy was near tears. She turned back to the amused man.

"Dude, who the hell do you think you are?! How dare you take Wendy! You can only wish to be as classy as her!" she yelled.

SHIELD agents slid down ropes, guns drawn and pointed at the van.

"Darcy!"

"Wendy!"

The back doors were yanked open, guns and lights pointed inside the back compartment.

"Freeze!" They yelled as Darcy was halfway on top of the man trying to get Wendy.

"Get off me, mewling quim!"

AN: I promise the chapters will grow longer. Once again, let me know what you think.


	6. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own these characters.

The man tried to shake Darcy, but she held on like a girl going down with her ship. The guns remained trained on them, and she ignored them in favour of saving her beloved accessory. She straddled Beauty, which she has dubbed him in her head, as she reached for Wendy, "Get off me, and stop this foolishness at once!"

"I will once you give me Wendy, Ass!" The struggle to save Wendy became more violent when she punched him in the jaw, but in his moment of shock, she managed to grab Wendy. She let out a triumphant whoop, but the sound of a gun cocking stopped her in her actions. She looked to where she heard the gun, and then looked at her position on top of Beauty, "Um…this isn't what it looks like…"

"Miss, put down the weapon and remove yourself from the man." She slowly got off his lap, and moved over by Jane. "Put down the weapon."

"What? I got off him. Surely you need my taser. I won't tase him, I promise!"

"Miss."

"Darcy for god's sake just put it down." Darcy turned her head and gave her a wounded look, "Last time they took my iPod, which by the way, I had just put new music on, I'm not letting these bastards take Wendy as well."

"Last warning."

Meanwhile, Beauty sat there as he watched Darcy with an amused expression. Darcy's eyes started to tear, and he admired her love for her possessions.

"Fine," she said as she gently placed Wendy on the floor of the van. One of the men grabbed Wendy and stuffed her into one of his many pockets. Beauty was handcuffed and both she and he were escorted into one of the helicopters.

Darcy watched Jane as she was helped into the other copter. She was with the man instead of Jane, because she was determined to follow her baby. Jane was being taken to the temporary office she and Darcy currently resided, and Wendy was being taken with the man to the main base, where they would perform some sort of forensics on her.

She was sitting across from the man and glared, "This is your fault, butt face."

"I can assure you my face looks nothing like a 'butt.'"

"Well, I'm not a meowing squid either."

"Your idiocy astounds me."

"Hey! I'm in college, and I'm working my ass off to get good grades, so I'm not an idiot!" She leaned forward and poked Beauty on the forehead. He only smirked in response. "You never did answer our question, Dude." She said after a minute of staring.

"I did not think your inquiry required a response."

"Hey! Don't be all high and mighty. Remember, you are still handcuffed surrounded by men with guns."

"Would you like to know a secret, mortal?" he said leaning closer to her. She leaned forward a little bit, raised a brow, and asked, "And what would that be?"

"I can escape anytime I want, and when I do, you are coming with me." She leaned back a little, "Um…why would I do that?"

"Because I am going to take you with me. We shall have a merry old time, Miss Darcy."

"That sounds creepy, so no thanks. I'll stay here," her face scrunched up. He was hot, but, "Dude, I don't even know you." The man laughed and turned towards the guards, "Well, boys, it has been fun, but the lady and I must depart."

Darcy leaned as far away as possible, "I'm not going anywhere…" She looked between the guards and looked back to the man. "I don't even know who the hell you are!"

"You have no choice in the matter, my dear." He stood up and his handcuffs were gone. Darcy let out a scream as she tried to push herself farther into the seat. "Don't touch me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" The guards jumped up and fumbled for their guns.

"EHEHEH let us go now," he said as he grabbed her arm, and they teleported to some unknown location. One of the guards cussed and another called back to base, "Sir, we have a problem…"

AN: This is a little longer. I promise the length will increase with each chapter. As always, please review.


	7. You are the SWASHBUCKLER! Not me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We no own the awesome people. It make us sad.

Jane was furious with the SHIELD Agents who were charged with escorting Darcy back to camp. Her safety was their only responsibility, and they fucked that up. 

"How could you let him take her?!" she yelled. Both hands were on her hips, one foot out, a scowl on her face, and her voiced raised in volume each sentence she spoke."We did not let him take her, Miss Foster," said one of the Agents, "We did not know he would do that."

"That was Loki! He’s a sorcerer! You didn’t think he would use magic to escape?!"

“Doctor Foster, we are working on finding her location as we speak.”

“You shouldn’t have to do that in the first place. You were supposed to keep her safe!” Jane started pacing back and forth as agents were scrambling to pinpoint the location of the God of Mischief. The two in charge of Darcy and Loki stood still as Jane berated them, interjecting whenever she paused in hopes of placating her.  
“We have to find her now! Darcy, oh my god,” Jane faltered, pacing stopped. “Darcy, she’s going to do something stupid. She’s going to say or do something to piss him off, and then he’s going to kill her. Find her now.”

***

Darcy sat legs crossed on a loveseat pouting while the man sat on the couch. They were in the living room of what seemed to be a sizable house. She has only been in the living room, but the room itself is large, and there were hallways leading to unknown territory. Plus, there was a huge ass TV over the fireplace.

“Does the lady wish to speak?”

“Does the gentleman wish to inform the lady of our location?” she mocked as she met his gaze.

“Oh, there is a bite to your tone,” he replied. “Should you really be mocking me in your predicament?” His gave his head a little tilt as he smirked with amusement in his eyes.

“There would be no bite if I wasn’t in this ‘predicament.’ No, never mind.” Darcy put her right index finger on her mouth and tilted her head, mimicking him, “I take that back. I will and can speak to you however I want, more so since you stole Wendy."

“Dare I ask, what is your obsession with that puny weapon?

“Hey! Watch it! That ‘puny’ took your ass out,” she pointed out. “Anyways, why won’t you tell me who you are?" A clock could be heard from somewhere in the room. Darcy sighed when she was answered with silence. She was forced to go to a hostage survival seminar after her and Jane joined SHIELD, but currently she could only remember: make a connection and do not eat chilly cheese fries. One of which she was sure was not an actual tip she learned that particular day, but was one she learned if she wished to not suffer horrendously long minutes stuck on the toilet.

"You must come to your own conclusions, Miss Darcy." he smirked.

"Dude, you want to play 20 questions? Seriously?!" She threw both of arms in the air in exasperation. 

"It would take far more than twenty questions from your apparent mental capacity." He said smugly, legs wide open like a whore. 

"You are insufferable!" she yelled.

"Wow, I am surprised you know such an impressive word."

She growled. "Just take me home! Why does SHIELD even want you so badly?"

"I am surprised you don't recognize me,” confessed the man.

"Should I?" she retorted. "You fell out of the freaking sky!”

"My brother hasn't mentioned me? What a surprise," he scoffed.

"Brother... I don’t know your brother” she murmured. She racked her brain and thought of the only other person to fall from the sky. “THOR?!"

"Is he my bumbling brother? You are correct."

"Bumbling? Yes, that’s totally like him!" She laughed, “but, like super, incredibly, hot."

"Yes, so says you and every other Asgardian woman."

"He’s attractive, but he’s all for Jane.” She raised a brow, “Also, he’s not my type, way too muscular and not weird enough.”

Loki furrowed his brow, ‘You are a strange human." 

"Honey, I know what I like,” she said as she snapped her fingers three times to make the points of a z.

"Interesting."   
Thor's brother got up, walked out of the room, and down one of the hallways. "Hey! Where the heck do you think you're going?" called Darcy. She got up and went after him.

"Really?! Mr. Spaceman Diva here..." Darcy sighed. She followed him into the dining room, which was in the shape hexagon. The room was gorgeous. The walls were all a dark plum with an intricate silver design except for one. The one that wasn’t, was a glass wall. It separated the room from the outside where the ocean could be seen. “…whoa.”

“Magnificent is it not?” He turned his head to smile at her. She found his smile to be more breathtaking than the view. He gave a confused look when she didn’t answer. She coughed then quickly said, “Um, yes! It’s like WHOA! Damn, that be beautiful.”

He laughed and faced the ocean to which most of it was covered by fog, but that made the view even more pretty. She studied him and came to a realization. 

“Loki,” Darcy whispered.

Loki turned around and smiled. "Now you're with the program."

"You’re Loki." she looked at him and smiled a little in return. "You’re different than I thought." She kept words 'hot, sexy, get in my pants' to herself.

"What did you expect? A monster?" He said as he walked through an arch way in what seemed like a sitting room. The room had a marvelous view of the ocean as well. 

"No!" she replied hastily following him. 

"Then what did you expect?" His voice started to rise in volume. He turned around and faced her.

"Someone bigger muscle wise and blond...kind of like Thor actually, but not as..." she trailed off, eyes downcast.

"Not as what?" He urged.

"You’re cuter than I pictured," she blurted out quickly.

"Cute?” Loki’s face scrunched up in confusion.

"Attractive," she clarified. She nervously coughed and then said, "So where are we?"

Loki looked at her with slight confusion and surprise at the change in conversation. "I do not understand you."

"You poofed us out of a helicopter, and here we are in this here location. Where is here?" she said tilting her head towards the window. 

"You do not need to know." he said, still eyeing her. To him, she didn’t seem much of a threat, except for that contraption of Thor’s, the thing named "Wendy," she had earlier. 

"Well, according to you, what the hell do I need to know, because I’m pretty sure we have different ideas?" 

"Right now, we are going to lie low for a little bit, then you and I shall cause some mischief. "

"Excuse me?" She gave a confused, but amused smile. "You and me? I thought I was a hostage?"

"When it is time to act, you will participate willingly."

"And why will I do that? You gonna brain wash me or something?" Darcy started to panic, and calmed down when he said, "No, nothing of the sort. I recognize the look in your eye. You are bored."

"Well, you kidnapped me and I don’t my iPod." she muttered as sarcastically. 

“You know I do not mean fleeting boredom. You crave something more.”

"Well, until my craving is satisfied, how long are we going to be here? I have a cat at home, and I need my stuff."

"You are a needy human, aren’t you?" he huffed as he sat down on one of the couches.

****

Tony and Bruce were working in their shared lab to pinpoint the whereabouts of Loki and Darcy. Tony groaned about "having better things to do" but Bruce knew he meant Steve. 

The relationship between Steve and Tony was the worst kept secret. Everyone at SHIELD knew, because Tony would proudly tell anyone who would listen that they are sleeping together.   
The when someone would insinuate that they knew to Steve, he quickly respond they were friends.

Bruce picked up Darcy’s taser, which had been left for prints to be found. "What on earth?" he exclaimed. The name Wendy was bedazzled on the taser with multi-coloured jewels, and the taser itself was polished. 

"What do you make of this, Stark?" Bruce asked as he turned around carefully, so as not to accidently zap his counterpart.

“WHOA! I think it’s time we sit Darcy down for an intervention."

"Darcy? Oh, the girl..." Bruce remembered a file where she had been connected to Thor. 

"So what shall we do with it? Throw it away?"

"I've met Darcy on multiple occasions. She's a firecracker. We'd better keep that safe for her or she’ll tase us in the balls."

"Right," Bruce said as he set it aside gently, and then looked at some of the things SHIELD had picked up. "Dust, rocks... they sure don’t pick and chose their leads very well, huh?" he scoffed, trying to get Tony to help. Surely, he realized the more he helped, the faster he could leave and go do Steve.

"What do they expect us to find anyways?"

"No clue. It’s not like Loki has a credit card to trace, but he does have a hostage. Do you think he would make Darcy pay for things and she’ll actually do it?" Bruce turned asking Tony.

"She never pays for her own coffee, food, cab fare, so why should she have to pay for anything else?" tony scoffed. "Knowing her, Loki is the one we should be worried about. She's going to have him wrapped around her little finger."

"Given time, I’m sure of it. She had tamed Thor pretty easily, and he’s brasher than his brother!" 

"Yes, but Loki is more intelligent. He'll play her mind games and play them right back."

"He might catch on to her tricks. She can be quick and witty, then dense as lead. It’s a clever trick."

"Either way, we are all doomed."

"Agreed." he placed some hair samples into a machine and hit a button before walking off. 

"JARVIS, please keep us updated.”

“Yes, sires.” But it was already too late for they had a ready left.

 

"So when do we get to go pick up some of my stuff and cat?" Darcy asked from the couch. 

"Your stuff and cat are not of import." Loki asked, confused. "Why ever would we get those?"

"I need my stuff, because I am stuck here with you, so I can feel at home. It will also make things easier on you because, well, I can make it pretty difficult if I want."

"Will you stop yelling at me if we go?"

"I’m not yelling quite yet, but I can if you insist." Darcy said before inhaling deeply.

"No, don't!" Loki exclaimed. His hands are in front of him; palm out to show Darcy to stop. She grinned. "My, aren’t we touchy. Imagine, a powerful god like you being intimidated by a little human girl like me...” She smirked from the couch across from his. 

She closed her eyes tightly, and counted to ten. At ten, she pinched herself on the arm to make sure this wasn’t a dream. She flinched at the pain, but opened her eyes in hope. "Well then. That didn’t work," she mumbled as she looked around. She pinched herself harder this time to double check she wasn't dreaming. "OWW!"

Loki looked over at her. "Mortal, what are you doing?" 

"I do HAVE a name!"

"Yes, well, until you stop acting foolishly, I will call you whatever I wish, sweetheart."

"Hey! I am not acting foolish! This is how I always act."

Loki starred at her for a moment with slight disbelief. "You cannot be serious."

"I am seldom serious, but I hardly lie.... unless it’s convenient." she shrugged.

"Hmmm" he smirked, "convenient?"

"I’m human. I don’t always have to tell the truth. Why tell the truth when a lie is much more fun? Mischief is a necessary and important virtue in our lives, and too many people do not understand that." Darcy said with teasing tone. 

Loki raised a brow at her. "Also, I do things my way." she added, crossing her arms.   
While Loki was evaluating her words, she took the time to look around the room they were in. 

"For the record, magic boy, if you try to rape me, I will tase you, punch you, and take your antler helmet and snap off the horns because they’re ridiculous."

"Like I would lower my standards for a mortal woman." he sneered. "Also, how would you tase me? I have your precious 'Wendy.'"

"Son of a bitch! I’ll get her back. Mark my words." she waved a finger at him, glaring as she did so. "By taking her, you've made a grave mistake. War has been declared."

"Pray tell, just how you expect to get her back?" he asked curiously.

Darcy stood up and sauntered over to him, moving her hips a little more, gliding ever so slightly. She stood between his spread, whorish legs. "Well..." she put a hand on his chest, trying not to jump back in awe at him, slide her fingers down ever so slightly. “I’ll convince you to uh... lower your standards?"

Loki leaned closer to her, his lips inches away from hers. "If you convince me...hard...enough, I'm sure we can work something out." His breath was cool and smelled sweet. It made her smile a little more as she glanced up at him, hand still on his chest. "I think I can do that." 

She moved onto the couch, straddled his lap, placed her right hand on his thigh and made small circles with the pad of her thumb. Loki looked slightly alarmed but a smirk quickly formed on his lips as his fingers brushed Darcy’s bare forearm. She moved her left hand off his chest and onto his right arm, slowly moving her hand down. "I'd like to see you try," purred Loki.

She reached around with her other hand, sliding her palm around his hip and slipping her fingers into a pocket. Loki put a right hand her hip and the left started going under her shirt.   
She moved slowly into the pocket, wrapping her hand around her precious Wendy without causing alarm. She leaned closer to him, nose bushing his neck. 

His was dangerously close to her boob to the point she was about to call it quits. Her hand moved a little faster, but his hand moved off her hip and caught hers. He gently removed her hand out of his pocket and tsked. 

She glared and tried to pull her wrist free. "It was worth a shot,” she pouted.

"Eheheheh, you can't fool the trickster, Darling. I'm always 5 steps ahead." She pulled back as much as she could, glaring at him, and shrugged, "Can’t blame a girl for trying." 

She huffed and sat back in his lap. Loki stated at her amusedly. "What?" she snapped.

"Giving up so easily are we?" she just glared, his hand still wrapped around her wrist. She tried to move her hand out of his grasp, but he just held on tighter. She grabbed his hand, and tried to pry it off. "What is it? What do you want now?"

"I thought you were trying to convince me," he smirked. She looked at him, still glaring as she analyzed his words. "I’m just a lowly mortal, remember?" 

"My, my, aren't your swishy washy.”

"I am not swashbuckling! You are the swashbuckler! You’re the one who said you wouldn’t lower your standards and now you want me to convince you otherwise? Who’s the one who is being wishy fishy?" Darcy scoffed as she tried to pull her hand away again, still straddled on his lap. 

He let her get up. "My dear, I think we will make a wonderful pair."

"I think you need a pair." she muttered.

“I’m sorry, what was that?"

"You need a pair! You need to stop being so changeable, hiding behind that laser blasting metal guy, and then that alien army. You never step up and make a move yourself."

"Then what do you suggest I do?!"

"How about stop hiding and do something for yourself?" she spun around to face him after she had been let up out of his lap. 

He stood up, "How dare you speak to me like that! I am Loki of Asgard!"

"And I am Darcy of earth! You’re on my turf now, princey, so get used to it!" Darcy left the room fuming with Loki in it seething. She went to the kitchen, well she got lost first. The house was amazing. It was a shame the beauty was ruined because of a certain God. When she entered the kitchen, she was taken t aback by how roomy and warm it was. There were large cabinets covering the walls. Taking in the décor, her stomach grumbled. She looked down at her tummy, rubbed it, and said, “Aww! Poor Baby! You’ll get some yum yums soon.”

She went straight to the refrigerator and opened it. "Dude! There's no fucking food in here!" What came out of her mouth resembled a pterodactyl screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully, the length of this chapter will make up for some of it. It’s nearly 3,000 words. Holy crap! As always, please leave a comment.


End file.
